


Decompression

by Drystan



Category: Kingdom Hearts, kh - Fandom
Genre: AkuSai, Axel - Freeform, M/M, Saix - Freeform, kh, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drystan/pseuds/Drystan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Saix is desperate to find a release. Luckily he gets a little "help" from his friend and escort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decompression

Saix trudges home after a long day of work; things had been rough at the office again and the conference meeting with corporate had been less than pleasant. He pops a piece of nicotine gum into his mouth, resisting the urge to light up yet another cigarette. His tongue rolls over the wad, stretching it over his teeth before pulling it back in. He slips past the security guard as he enters his condominium building, looking down to the ground lest someone try to drag him into a petrifying story about how sad their pathetic lives with their pathetic jobs and unsightly wives- most likely all named Karen or Carol or some other hackneyed suburban bullshit like that. If he had to listen to one more jack-off brag about their wife’s potato salad recipe he was sure that he’d be hit with an assault charge. 

Impossibly he makes it to the eighteenth floor without a single nod of acknowledgement in anyones direction. He strides toward the door of the condo, determined to kick off his dress shoes and relax with a drink before getting back to work on the quarterly report. He breathes out deeply as he swipes his key fob in front of the door, unravelling for the first time all day. As he enters the room, it is obvious that his apartment is already occupied. A used coffee mug rests on his dining table, lacking a coaster, and a whisper of music drifts out from behind his closed bedroom door. A leather jacket is strewn carelessly over the back of his leather sofa. 

He doesn’t need to open the door to know who’s there, and yet he was too exhausted to deal with much bullshit.

“Axel, what an unfortunate surprise. Where’s goldilocks?” He feigns interest, repulsed by the thought of Roxas. “He finally choke on your cock?”

Axel is splayed out onto Saix’s rather large bed, busying himself with his iPhone, not bothering to look up at Saix as he finishes a last message to his boyfriend. His hair is pulled tightly back, revealing his angular features. 

“Ouch, Sai, that nearly stings…”

He puts the phone down on the bedside table, feigning boredom, and pulls his knee up, his eyes running over Saix’s muscular frame.

“Roxas is currently...indisposed at the moment.”

Saix barely attempts to stifle his laughter, crossing his arms as a minor smirk blossoms in the corner of his mouth. He leans against the doorframe, now keenly aware of the situation. 

“More, hmm...what did you call it? Escort work?” 

Axel looks to the side, face mirroring his bright hair, his full lips drawing into a tight line.   
Saix finally breaks, laughing from his diaphragm, he practically trips over the door frame. Axel shoots him a sour look, clearly far less amused than Saix at the circumstance.

“Well we needed the money so…”

Saix holds up a hand. The laughter is gone but an eerie grin remains.

“Listen Ax, it’s nice catching up but. I don’t have time for your sob stories about twinkette tonight-”

Axel cuts him off, sliding his lithe legs over the bed and giving Saix a look that would petrify a priest. It is at this point, as the man leans back on his arms that Saix notices that Axel’s eyeliner was done especially well for a Tuesday evening. In fact his skin was made up flawlessly. Axel blinks slowly, hitching his eyebrow as he puffs his lips out slightly. The fact that the first three buttons of his shirt were open revealing his smooth pec muscles certainly didn’t help. 

“Honestly Saix, I’m hurt...I simply came over to offer you a little proposal.”

He grins broadly. His technique has never failed before, especially on a tight ass like Saix. Men like him were usually looking for a little release. Saix swallows, trying his best to keep the pink blush on the shell of his ears from spreading to his cheeks. He doesn’t bother with pleasantries.

“How much.” 

“Standard rate, naturally.”

Axel’s eyes flash, green emeralds glinting mischieviously up at Saix, knowing that he’s hooked his first fish of the night. He shifts slightly, uncrossing his legs, to show off too tight skinny jeans.

“But. Since you’re such a dear friend, I’ll suck you off for free.”  
He winks as the words tumble out of his stupidly perfect mouth.

“That would be a good start.” 

Saix strides over to the bed and pulls Axel down to the floor by the hips. Axel’s knees hit the wood and he hunches over for a minute shocked by the force, his face already flushing. Not giving him a chance to recover he twists Axel’s hair tightly around his thick knuckles and pulls Axel’s neck back slowly. As Axel struggles to maintain his composure, Saix feels himself growing progressively harder. A bit of water leaks out of the corner of Axel’s eye, smudging his delicately applied eyeliner in a way that would typically send the man racing to the bathroom. Saix releases him, snapping the elastic band holding Axel’s hair back. Long red hair cascades around Axel’s thin face, completely disheveled, the frizzy locks complimenting the black smears of mascara.

Axel’s tongue flits across his bottom lip gently, egging the well- built man on as he towers over him. Tenuous fingers gravitate towards Saix’s trousers, unbuttoning them hastily. Pouty lips feather over Saix’s boxers, gently nibbling on the freshly exposed skin. After teasing for a moment he pulls the shorts down with his teeth, letting them rest between Saix’s beefy thighs. His fingers clasp Saix’s erect cock and stroke it upward gently, working it slowly. He pulls the shaft up, as it turns nearly purple from the much needed stimulation. Saix backs up, pulling Axel with him. He braces his large frame against the wall, sinking sharp nails into the nape of Axel’s neck and guiding him to his dick, not willing to wait any longer. Axel’s creamy lips envelop him and his thick tongue glides over Saix, exploring him thoroughly. He wraps his hands around Saix’s ass pulling it closer as he bobs, moving his mouth roughly the way Saix needs it. 

Saix’s toes curl with pleasure, he forces a hand on top of Axel’s head, driving his fingers into the unruly locks of hair. He bites his own shoulder, failing to stifle his screams. As Axel sucks him even rougher he releases, drenching Axel in his milky cum, a splat hitting Axel across his long nose, and fills the man’s mouth. Axel swallows like a champ, licking the excess off of his lips slowly. Saix sinks to the ground, his work shirt drowning in sweat, a panting heap resting against Axel’s lithe form. After a moment, Saix pushes Axel away roughly, the palm of his hand pressing into his sternum with disgust.

“I need to shower off your filth.”

He pushes himself up, streams of sweat gliding freely down his usually stern face, which is now marred with a satisfied sneer. He heads toward the bathroom, before whipping around and glaring at a still recovering Axel, who greedily attempts to catch his breath on the floor of Saix’s bedroom.

“You’re not being paid to sit around. Get your cheap ass into the shower.” 

Axel grabs the edge of the bed, hoisting himself up and brushing the last drops of cum from his lips with the back of his hand as he struts toward the shower after his client.

“Ya know, I work on an hourly rate, and by the looks of your rinky dink pad I doubt you can afford the entire session.”

He blinks sharply at Saix who has already turned on the shower, and letting the hot streams of water flow over his broad shoulders. Taking his time, Axel opens the medicine cabinet and retrieves the lube, readying himself. He strips, and sits on the edge of the shower loosening up his ass. Prior encounters with Saix have made it clear that he is uninterested in this particular task. 

Growing impatient, Saix, leans over and bites down on the man’s pale neck. Axel complies and slides into the shower, gladly accepting the warmth of the water to pummel down around him. It’s when Axel fully relaxes that Saix strikes, shoving him into the icy tile wall, the cool sweat of the tile causes goosebumps to form on his skin. Saix braces himself against the wall as he goes to work on Axel’s collar bones, each nibble stinging even more as his pale skin is quickly encircled with a necklace of bruises. 

Saix pays no heed to Axel’s blubbering as the water hits the escort square in the face, Ax’s makeup running in deep rivers down his sharp cheekbones. He pulls Axel’s leg around his waist as the two men grind against each other. And as Axel’s dick grows hard, Saix flips him over, powerless in his hungry arms and ready to be devoured. He enters him sharply, pressing Axel’s face into the cool tile. Axel’s fingers desperately spider up the wall, eventually clinging to the grout and clenching as Saix tears deeper and deeper inside of him. 

With each forceful move, Saix drags his fingernails along Axel’s shoulder bone as it juts out temptingly. Saix’s wet hair clumps together swinging with the movement of his hips as they brush against the slightly smaller man’s back and he pummels into him like a limp puppet controlling his every move. He screams upon climax, closing his eyes on the release and nearly collapsing his entire weight on top of Axel, who squirms beneath, anxious to finish himself off.   
After a moment, Saix moves to turn the water off, taking a little too much pleasure at Axel’s flustered state. For the first time since they had started these encounters he kneels in a puddle of luke warm shower water and finishes Axel off, savoring the way the man gently raked his fingers through his own hair. Axel bites down on his bottom lip, transforming it from pale pink to cherry red. Saix feeds off Axel’s whimpers going faster and faster until Axel comes. Very much unlike Axel however, Saix spits out his cum, practically repulsed that it had crossed his lips at all. 

Axel sinks to the floor, huffing from exhaustion and satisfaction. He pulls his bony knees forward where he rests his forehead, attempting to catch his breath for the second time in 45 minutes. Already bored with his toy, Saix grabs a towel and dries himself off, throwing the drenched cloth over Axel’s face.

“Get dressed. You’re a mess.”

He heads into his room and pulls on a pair of pants, laying Axel’s fee on the bed with a little bonus and collapsing on it himself. As Axel re-enters the room several minutes later, now fully clothed, he sits on the edge of the bed, pocketing the money without a word. He slides his thumb over the touch screen of his phone, texting Roxas a quick message. 

/Rent Paid ;) /

Saix glares at the phone, keenly aware of Axel's affections. He leans forward grabbing the phone and slams it down on the bedside table. 

"Hey! What the hell, Sai!?"

Axel fumbles after it, landing sprawled out across Saix's lap.

"You'll get it back when I'm done with you." 

Saix grumbles, rolling Axel off of his legs and pulls him to his bare chest, begrudgingly putting an arm around Axel's shoulders. He holds him tightly to his side, Roxas might have him in the day but he owned the night.


End file.
